


Shattered

by DragonRiderKira



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Angst, Broken Friendship, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Missed Chance, Not A Fix-It, Possible reference to depression, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), emotional breakdown, mental health, post episode 12, they were so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: Qrow has been shattered and is going tell James exactly what blind loyalty did to him and Clover.This was to help with the emotional upheaval that EP. 12 did to me and the Fair Game ship. I don’t understand how they could do this to Qrow! So this is what I feel like should happen when Qrow see Ironwood afterwards.I watched and listened to this music video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tQu2cFJXOU )while writing this.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Shattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning now that if you are not in a good head space right now you might not want to read this. I am doing this from Qrows' POV and I will be blunt and say that he is not coping properly here. This has hint of depression and mental break possibly. Once again this is to help deal with the emotional upheaval that I am experiencing from the episode.

Death was overwhelming, even more so when it took someone you were just getting to know, Qrow thought as the air craft landed on Atlas. He felt numb for now, but knew that his anger and sadness were just below the surface. He did not know what he would do other than kill Tyrian and make Ironwood regret the decisions he made. 

The authorities walked him out to see Ironwood on the steps of the academy, good he had a lesson to teach.

“Where is Operative Ebi, I need him to …” Qrow didn’t hear the rest of Ironwoods demand. Everything slowed and he felt himself shatter even more. 

He looked the General in the face said, “He’s dead James.”

The General froze looking at Qrow like he had lost his mind, “What?”

His aura began to crackle over his body, his semblance beginning to push out from his body and spread out over the area in a way that it never has before. First the bola around him slackened, then the guards fell to the ground, groaning, their armor malfunctioning, the ground under all their feet started cracking, James tried to lift his gun arm, but that started to glitch as he looked Qrow in the eyes. Qrow picked up his dropped weapon, looking at the dried blood on the blade, while everyone who had been trying to follow their orders stopped and moved away from the 10 foot radius field of misfortune.

“We had Tyrian in custody and were flying in when we heard what Ruby said you were up to. Then you put out that notice.” He stated as he looked back up at the Atlas General. “Clover was going to arrest me, and Robyn was freaking out while I tried to tell them that both actions were unnecessary. They started fighting in the ship James, I had to join in. We took our eyes off a murderer because of your orders.”

James was starting to sweat as he listened to Qrow. He had never seen his face so blank and dull, all while his aura and semblance crackled around him. Not even the light of dawn could brighten his appearance.

“That same psychopath got loose and crashed the plain. On the ground Clover attacked me while Robyn was hurt. Then Tyrian was free and attacking me. Do you know what Clover did James?” Qrow asked as he took a step toward him. “He tried to apprehend me while I was fighting a murder, because he was being a loyal little soldier to the GREAT GENERAL IRONWOOD! We should have been fighting Tyrian _together_ , but because he could not stop being a loyal soldier to think for himself, we were fighting each other.”

All were frozen as they listened, no one could really move because of the absolute power that was pouring off the man. All of it had seemed contained, but now it seemed like he was shattering. Emotions were coming into his voice and the general was quaking at the furry that was starting to fill his eyes. It was then the general noticed how Qrows’ eyes looked red from crying.

“It got to the point where it was Clover against Tyrian _and_ myself. Then Clover got my weapon away from me. We were so battle crazy that when he had Tyrian pinned I punched him, breaking his aura James.” Qrows’ voice was loud enough that they could hear every emotion. “Then Tyrian took my weapon and IMPALED CLOVER WITH IT! I WATCHED A FRIEND I TRUSTED BLEED TO DEATH IN FRONT OF ME! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR ORDERS HE COULDN’T TRUST ME! BECAUSE OF YOUR ORDERS A MURDERER GOT AWAY AND CLOVER DIED FOR NO REASON! CLOVER DIED BECAUSE HE TRUSTED YOUR DECISIONS OVER HIS OWN GOD DAMN THOUGHTS!”

Ironwood collapsed to his knees, as everyone else in the area staggered back. Qrows’ voice had broken and tears were streaming down his cheeks, but his expression never changed. He didn’t know what to do, Qrow had never reacted like this before. If Qrow fought him now he would die. No one would be able to stop him. He looked away from Qrow only to catch sight of the pilots standing with a stretcher between them, Clover Ebis’ arm hanging lifeless off the side.

Qrow breathed in, before pointing Harbinger at the general and speaking in a quiet and dead tone, “You are playing right into her hands James and I refuse to follow your lead when it means people can’t think for them selves like my kids do. So I am going to find my kids, listen to their plan, and follow them. I am going to find and kill Tyrian Callows for everything that he has done. You are not to come near the kids or myself ever again. I trusted you to keep those I love safe and make the right choices. We are no longer friends and I will never listen to you ever again. If my kids have been hurt by your stupid loyal soldiers, you will know. I won’t kill you, but that is only so you can suffer the regret for the rest of your miserable life for causing all of this.”

He turned Harbinger into the scythe blade form and allowed his aura to stop amplifying his semblance as he walked away. No one touched him, no one tried to come near him. He left James kneeling on the ground surrounded by the Atlas students and soldiers. He didn’t care that he had crushed the last friendship he had left in the world. All he knew was that two things were shattering inside him at this moment; his heart and his mind. 

His mind was slowly going to shatter, he knows it is, he just hopes the war is over when it does. His heart was shattered the second Clover died, and it will break again when he kills Tyrian. He was never brave enough to love the man and now they were shattered pieces on the ice.


	2. Series

I have changed this into a series seeing as some I am determined to keep writing about a shattered Qrow. Next one is Brave Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued. It all depends on how sadistic I want to be with killing Tyrian and then the mental health issues that Qrow will be dealing with at the end of all of this.
> 
> Gods I hate Ep 12 ending.


End file.
